


All black everything.

by Mikkelbabe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - FBI, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Human Jasper (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkelbabe/pseuds/Mikkelbabe
Summary: The FBI Team finally got to have enough evidence to arrest a psychopath which has a long history of capturing girls over the years. Jasper is one of the FBI Agents which got to work on this case. She and her team rescued 4 girls in total. Peridot is one of them found at the weakest condition of life.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I KNOW this isn't the fanfiction everyone wanted me to continue but I am sorry y'all I just had to vent write this. I do not know if I will continue it though.
> 
> Tell me what you think about it and if I should continue writing and working on this story!

“Here is another one!”

Together they broke down the heavy wooden door. As they entered the room the tall blonde took off her face mask. It smelled like feces and rotten food. “Oh jeez..” She whispered while she walked in.  
They have seen many rooms by now and rescued many girls, but this. This was by far the worst one. This guy really was a monster. A psychopath. Luckily the FBI finally got on his back and could stop him.  
“Hello?” She looked around with her flashlight. “Is anybody in here?”  
Suddenly she heard a quiet whimper in one of the corners of this room. Her flashlight caught a small body. The tall blonde slowly walked towards the shivering body. “Hey, We are here to save you.” She slowly squatted down to be less intimidating towards that little being.  
Finally she could recognize the face. It was covered in dirt but It seemed to be a girl. A very young woman. “Oh Christ.. “ She reached out but the girl screamed in fear. “Okay. Okay.” She backed up again. “Look. My name is Jasper. I am from the FBI.” Jasper took out her ID. “This will stop right here. We are going to get you out of this right now, okay?” Again she reached her hand out but this time to give the girl an option to take her hand. “It's alright. We are the good guys. Don't worry.”  
Slowly, very slowly the girl moved towards Jasper. She was short and unbelievably skinny. As their hands met thick tears ran down the dirt covered face.  
“Can you walk?” - She shook her head.  
“Okay, I will pick you up now. Okay?” She nodded.  
Jasper carefully grabbed her at her shoulders and underneath her knees to slowly picked her up.  
From that moment on everything went pass by. No more girls were found. Only these 4. They were save.

 

-

“She is not talking” Pearl said in distress as she walked out of the interrogation room towards her two colleagues. They have been trying for 2 hours now to get the tiny girl to talk. “We don't know how long she has been in there, We need to have patience with her.” Garnet turned towards to window to look at the girl. She looked scared. She held herself like she had to brace herself from something.  
When they found her, her hair was long but they had to cut a lot of it since it was so tangled there was nothing to save anymore. 

The doctors report came in. Pearl quickly read it through. “Oh my god this guy disgusts me.” She commented. Jasper and Garnet turned around to hear her words. “Listen. She seems to be 18 years old. Hematoma on her ankles, her wrists and her neck indicate strangling and being tied up for several time. Wounds in her mouth and her genitalia evidence multiple acts of rape. Some of them can be led back up to 2 years. She was found in weakest condition of life.”Pearl read out loud and then rolled back on her chair. “She was most likely underage when she came to him.” Jasper looked back through the window inside the interrogation room.  
“I will try to talk to her.” She suddenly said. “She saw me back in there and I saw her. Maybe I am not a complete stranger to her as you two are.”  
Jasper looked at her colleagues for their opinion. Garnet and Pearl nodded.  
“That is not a bad idea.” 

And so she did. She slowly opened the door and walked in. “Hey, Do you remember me?” Her voice was as soft and calming as it was back in there. Finally the tiny blonde in front of her looked up. For a moment they just stared at each other. Jasper smiled and tried not to break away first.  
Suddenly the girl opened her mouth. Trying to say something but it was very quiet.  
“Can you speak louder?” - She shook her head.  
“Can I sit next to you so I understand you?” - She nodded.  
So Jasper got up again, took her chair and placed it right in front of her opposite.  
“Jasper.” The blonde repeated. Her voice was rusty, like it haven't been used for talking in ages.  
“Yea, Exactly. That's my name. You remember me.” She smiled for a few seconds.  
“Can you tell me your name?” No answer.  
Maybe talking was too much yet.  
Jasper reached out and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. “Can you maybe write your name down?”  
Finally the girl let go of herself and grabbed the pen. She could write and read. A good sign.  
But she didn't wrote down the answer to the name question. It was another question.  
Jasper read the question out loud. “Why is your skin so pretty?”  
She was confused for a moment but then looked down on her hands. “Do you mean why I have two colors?” She nodded once again.  
“I have a skin disease called Vitiligo. It doesn't hurt it's just that some of my skin pigments discolored themselves.” She explained and while she did she got that girl's full attention. She looked interested and followed every little mouth movement before she leaned back to the paper to write something again. “I like it.” It said in the paper. Jasper smiled.  
“Now that you know something about me, may I know something about you too?”  
Nothing happened for 10 Minutes.

They sat there in this position and didn't moved a single bit until suddenly she started to write again. Her hands were more unsteady as they were before. Her writing was messy and suddenly tears dropped onto the paper. 

 

“Peridot.”


	2. Geared up for arrival. Nowhere to arrive to.

“Her name is Peridot.” Jasper said as she walked back to her colleagues. “I don't think we can get anymore than this for today.” Pearl nodded. “Do you think you can convince her to take finger prints now?” - “Yes I guess so-” Garnet held up her hand to stop both of them from talking. 

“Look.” Her finger pointed towards the window from the interrogation room.

The little girl inside it hid her face behind her palms and cried uncontrollably. She pulled her legs close to herself and crouched down as little as she could on that chair. “Pearl go and buy her something to eat and Jasper you go in there. She trusts you more than any of us.” 

And she did. She did trust her. When Jasper talked she listened and followed her lips with every word she said. As they walked out of the room, Peridot reached out to grab a piece of Jasper's blouse. It surprised the tall woman but she went with it. If this is how she can give Peridot the feeling of safety, let it be.   
Just in time pearl came back with a plate from the cafeteria of this building. As a doctor she wouldn't really say this was the best and nutritious food Peridot should eat now, but this was all they had at this moment. Rice with vegetables and some chicken. She placed the plate on Jasper's desk and grabbed another chair for Peridot to sit on. 

Peridot's reaction showed they still had no idea what this guy did to her. She just stood there. Behind Jasper. Hiding from the others and looking up to her as if she wanted to ask what she was suppose to do. “This is for you.” Jasper smiled and held the back of the chair.   
Awkward as the short haired blonde was, she slowly sat down. The chair was a little softer than the one in the interrogation room, Peridot could tell.   
Jasper slowly pushed her a little towards the table and sat down on her own chair afterwards.   
For solid 5 minutes nothing happen. Nobody said anything neither did Peridot start eating her food. It was weird. The three FBI agents exchanged glances quite often.   
Just as Jasper was about to say something Peridot opened her mouth. 

“Am I allowed to eat..?” Her voice was a little clearer as it was 20 minutes ago but still not good.   
“Of course. This is for you. Go ahead.” 

And suddenly Peridot reached out and shoved everything inside her mouth as fast as she could. She ate like an starving animal. She didn't even used the fork or the knife. Just her bare hands. These were shaking like crazy as they were in use.   
For a few seconds Jasper had to smile. It was good to see that she could eat. But knowing why she ate like this made her smile disappear again. “Don't eat too fast, Nobody is going to take it away from you.”

Within seconds Peridot finished her meal and wiped away her mouth with the back of her hands which didn't really helped just smeared the sauce all over her left cheek. She looked so messy.   
“Here” Pearl gave her a white napkin so she could clean herself off.

After the meal Peridot was willing to give them her fingerprints. Finally something they could work with.   
“I found something.” Pearl said after only a few minutes. “Her full name is Peridot Anderson. She isn't a citizen of the united states. She is from New Zealand but she came here at the 28th of December in 2013. Maybe to spend new years eve here?” It was a question towards Peridot but she just looked down. No answer.   
“She came with 2 other people.” - “Maybe her parents?” - “Maybe.”  
It took Pearl a few seconds to find out. “No. She is an orphan since 1999. These two people are her foster family. Emilia and Keith Brown.”   
Peridot ground her teeth as she heard these names. Only Jasper noticed because she was the closest to her. She slowly reached out and stroke over her shoulder to comfort her a little. And it helped. Peridot leaned against her hand like she needed it more than anything.   
“But they only flew back alone. Without her. I am going to contact our colleagues over there to find out any further information if they reported her missing or anything.” 

“She needs to stay somewhere tonight but I fear an orphan house would be too much for her.” - “She can stay with me.” Jasper suddenly said and everybody looked at her in surprise. “Since Lapis moved out I have a lot of space.” - “Jasper you know we shouldn-” - “This is a good idea.” Garnet interrupted Pearl. “She trusts you. Maybe you can find out about her more than we can now. It will do her good to be with someone she trusts.” - “Garnet! You know we are not allowed to do that and that is against the rules!” - “And I know that the rules don't apply for a traumatized rape victim. Jasper take her with you and take care of her.”

Before they left the house, Jasper took her jacket off the wardrobe and handed it to Peridot. “It's cold outside.”   
Peridot looked ridiculously small in her large jacket but she liked it. It was warm inside it.   
Together they walked out of the foyer onto the streets but as soon as the got out of the door Peridot stopped.   
The streets were so loud. So many noises at once. So many different lights at once. She was so overwhelmed by all of this. This was too much. Too many things at once.   
“Peridot? Are you okay?”  
No she wasn't.   
Jasper walked a few steps ahead to unlock her car and open the door for Peridot but she just stood there. Looking to her right and her left. In shock she stood there.   
Her heart raced like crazy and made her chest ache.   
“I can't..” She whispered and took a few steps back. “I can't I can't” Suddenly she turned around and ran away. She didn't knew were but as far as she got away from the street it got more quiet.   
She fell down on her knees behind the building. She wanted to scream. Wanted to make this stop but she couldn't. She held her ears and hid her face in the big jacket.   
“Peridot?” She heard Jasper's voice coming closer until she was right behind her. Her big hands softly laid down on her shoulders. “I can't” She said again at the verge of tears.   
“It's okay. I am here. You don't need to be scared.” She squatted down next to her and tried building up eye contact. Without any real success.   
“If this is too much I can carry you. We just need to get in the car. It quiet in there and my flat is a little far off. So no more big city noises.”   
“Promise?”  
She was so scared by just her surroundings. It was frightening to see it, Jasper thought for a moment.   
“I promise.” 

It really was quiet in the car. Jasper was a good driver. She drove as careful as she could and as they drove up the highway the soft movements made Peridot slowly fall asleep. She was so tired, so weak and so exhausted. All she wanted was to go home.

Home. She had no home anymore. What is a home anyways? Is it a place or is it a person? Is your flat your home or are the people you live with your home? Neither way there was no such thing for her.   
It made her wonder many times when she was still with him if there was anyone out there who is going to look for her. She needed hope. She needed the thought of a home but nether the less her imagination made up these things.   
The FBI didn't found her because anyone told them to look for her. They came for all the other girls. The missing ones. The loved ones. 

“Peridot..” The sudden touch on her shoulder made her wake up. Her body was hot and sweat covered her face. A dream. “We are here.”

 

“Your bed is ready.” Jasper said as she placed the red pillow on the studio couch. Peridot just stood there. Lost. It was weird to be here but she was grateful at the same time. “Thanks a lot. Thank you that I can stay here.” The big woman turned around and smiled. “No need to thank me.” Oh if she knew how much this meant to Peridot.


	3. She holds her pillow for dear life while she grinds her teeth at night. Night 1

3:30 in the morning.   
Jasper's biological clock woke her up. She always did around this time but it was different on this day. She noticed the weak light coming from the living room. The heavy woman got up and walked towards it.   
She caught Peridot reading on the floor next to the bookshelf. She was all bundled up in the red blanket. “What are you doing up this late?” Jasper smiled and slowly walked towards her. As she sat down next to her, Peridot looked up and closed the book between her hands. “I am sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to.” - “No you didn't, don't worry. What are you reading anyways at this time?” She smiled and let Peridot hand her the book between her short fingers.   
It was the bible.

“Do you believe in god?” - “Oh no, My family and I never were really close to the church. My neighbors gave me this among a few other things as I moved in here.” Jasper explained while she flicked through the pages. She remembered going to church on Christmas in her childhood but that only because her grandparents wanted them to go.   
“Do you?” Jasper gave the book back into Peridot's hands.  
“People who believe in religion are looking for hope. Hope in bad times and even hope in good times. I once too was looking for hope.” The tiny blonde laid her head against the bookshelf. “But hope never came. No matter how often I prayed. No matter how I spoke my prayers. He always came back to me. He always came back and he always became more brutal towards me. I wanted to believe in something that is above all this because I couldn't believe in myself anymore.”   
“Do you know who you are?” Jasper asked this question with extra care. With a lot of attention to her voice tune. She wanted Peridot to speak her mind. To free herself.  
“No. Not anymore.” Her eyes filled themselves with tears while she spoke. “In times I even doubted my own name. He gave me a new name. He said I liked all these things and I started to believe him. My memories are so faded I can't tell if they are real or just dreams I had. Everything is black. I don't know who I am. I don't know who I am suppose to be. I lost myself.” Tears rolled down her face but she didn't felt like crying. It hurts, It hurts to much but she didn't want to cry. Not now. She quickly wiped them away with the red blanket on her lap.   
“I will help you. I will protect you on your way back to yourself.” These sudden words made her heart race. “You are not alone on this road.” She looked up to Jasper which welcomed her with a soft smile.   
Peridot was alone for so long. For so unbelievably long.


	4. Déjà-vu

“You look tired” Pearl said as Jasper sat down on her chair. “I am.” She laughed. “We stayed up late yesterday.” Her face turned towards the little window which led to the room next door where a doctor checked Peridot's body once again. It had to be done here since Peridot refused to be anywhere where Jasper isn't.   
“Did she tell you anything about him or what he did to her? Anything we could use? Anything she would say in front of a judge?” Jasper shook her head.   
“Not really. She needs time. But she has a lot to say. She needs to speak.”   
Pearl just nodded and drank a sip from her coffee. This was a difficult case. All the other girls were just as traumatized as Peridot but at least they could return to their families. They would probably speak soon. But Peridot. She had to trust strangers but she had to make her testimony soon. Pearl wouldn't push so hard if the trail wasn't so soon.   
“But I remember one thing from last night which might help.” Jasper looked back at Pearl.   
“She told me that she could barely remember anything from before him and that she doesn't know who she is. Maybe you can search the internet for her name. Maybe that will help her.”   
“On it.”   
While Pearl did her thing, Garnet came back in with Peridot. “She is getting better.”   
Peridot wanted to immediately walk towards Jasper but Garnet pulled up a chair next to Pearl so she could see the screen. It made her nervous but it was rude to refuse.

“Here I got something.” Pearl said after a few more minutes. Jasper got up to stand behind Peridot and to see the screen as well.   
A Facebook profile popped up. “I found this.” She clicked on the photo button. Pictures of Peridot with different hair colors and costumes, Pictures with friends and Pictures of robots and aliens popped up.   
She looks so happy, Jasper thought looking at the pictures of her and her friends.   
“Also I found her name in a list of students who got an IT specialist apprenticeship at NASA to start in 2015. Her grades in high school were always good. She won several science and robot contests. This kid was going places. Besides that she participated in a few gaming championships and earned some money with making blue prints for other people.”  
Peridot could see her reflection in the screen. Her reflection over the her smiling pictures. She felt empty.   
“Her future was so bright.”  
Maybe Pearl should not have said that. Maybe she should just left it like it was. But she did.  
Peridot suddenly jumped up with tears in her eyes and just ran out of the room.   
“Peridot!” Jasper wanted to follow but Garnet stopped her. “Let her be. Let her know this isn't a prison. That she is free to leave. She is traumatized but not stupid.”  
Jasper sighed before she sat down again.   
“If this continues like this she is never going to make her testimony in time.” Pearl once again looked at the Facebook profile.

Last post December 27th 2014.  
18:33  
On my way to New York! I am so excited! 

 

“Give me two days off.” Jasper suddenly said. Everybody looked up in surprise.“Give me time to help her. I promise I'll make her talk but she needs time to rest and fill her mind with other things.”  
Pearl was about to say something again but Garnet was quicker.   
“That is a good idea.” -”Wha- Garnet?!” - “Yes She trusts Jasper already. Maybe she reminds her of her Mother. We don't know that but it is good that she does.” Pearl sighed. “Alright.”

Jasper got up and grabbed her two coats before she left the office. “have you seen a small blonde girl?” She asked the secretary. “Yes she went outside.”  
The tall blonde really hoped that Peridot didn't ran away and that Garnet was right. She walked down to the parking lot while yelling out her name but no one answered. She sighed in worry.  
As she unlocked her car she saw a small creature sitting in the the shadows. Her legs pulled up all the way to her body and her face leaning on them.   
Jasper slowly walked towards her and placed the big coat around her. Her hands were already bright red due the low temperatures outside.   
“I am sorry.” Peridot whispered. “Don't be. It's alright.” She slowly looked up to the tall woman in front of her while she reached out a hand to help her up.   
“Let's go home alright?”

The radio was playing quietly in the back while they sat in the car. There was much traffic which made driving home way slower than usual. Peridot leaned her head against the cold window to look outside. So many people, she thought. Most of them were dressed in dark colors. It's winter. Winter after all. There were also many shops. For clothes, shoes, bags and food. She suddenly looked up as she spotted one fast food store. She had memories to this place. Well not exactly this one but to the company.   
Jasper noticed as well. She followed her look.  
“Are you hungry?” Peridot nodded shyly.   
Without any further hesitation Jasper pulled the car off the main street and parked it in front of the restaurant. “Well then let's get something!” She smiled. Peridot was confused. Was Jasper serious? But as soon as Jasper unleashed her seat belt and opened the car door Peridot knew she was.  
“Come on!”  
It's been a while since Peridot could smile from the bottom of her heart.   
But she could right at that moment. Right when Jasper walked around the car to open Peridot's door. Right when she grabbed her hand and walked towards this silly restaurant.   
Right when she was able to spend time with someone she felt safe with.

Both of them ordered a menu and sat down on one of the tables next to the windows so they could still look outside. While they ate they talked. They talked about so much. Jasper tried to avoid any topics that could trigger her companion and she did great.   
Peridot laughed about the silly things and stories that Jasper talked about. It felt good. She felt free.

Seeing Peridot like this warmed up Jasper's heart. She laughed like she couldn't laugh in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little edit at this point: Yes I do imagine Peridot as a Cosplayer! I am sorry if nobody agrees but I just think thats something she would really love!


	5. The navigations are failing.

Peridot didn't had many wishes. Even when Jasper asked she never really said anything. She was so used to not being allowed to have any needs that It almost felt weird to her.  
But as they arrived home she had one. One wish. She wanted to ask but even this one wish felt like it was too much to ask for.   
But she knew It was necessary to change her behavior in order to get somewhere. “Jasper?” She asked shyly as they took off their coats.   
“Can I take a bath today?” - “Of course you can! Sit down in the living room I'll prepare everything for you”

Her stomach felt warm as Jasper called her 20 minutes later that her bath was ready. She stumbled up the hallway to reach the bathroom. Jasper was still in there. “I got you some towels here and some fresh clothes. These will probably be too big but that's all I have for you now. We will get some for you tomorrow.”  
The water in the bathtub was clear and a little bit of foam was floating on top of it.   
“Feel free to use everything and if you need anything just call me. I am right next door.”   
“Thank you.”  
“Not for that.”

As Jasper left the room Peridot started to undress herself. These weren't her clothes. These were clothes someone donated to a charity for homeless teenagers. She dropped them on the floor and was about to get in the bathtub but as she did so she could see her body in the mirror. She paused before she stepped closer to fully look at herself.   
Her skin was patched with dark red spots. Scars from wounds that never healed properly. Scars that she caused herself. Mostly scars that he caused her.   
It was a nightmare. Every single one had its own story, and she could remember every single one and none of them were nice stories.  
She was so skinny that she could count very single rib in her torso. It was a depressing moment. She remembered the pictures from earlier that day. How she looked like back then.   
It was nothing like before.

Seeing herself like this made her mad. Peridot couldn't stand looking at herself anymore. Without any further hesitation she walked towards the light switch and turned it off. It became dark within seconds. No light. Just the darkness around her.  
All black everything.  
The blonde tried to stay calm. Calm as possible.  
She slowly let her legs sink in the warm water before her whole body followed. The warmth embraced her while the smell of the oil in the water reached her nose. It felt good. Clean warm water.   
She sighed in comfort while she slowly closed her eyes. Peridot could hear Jasper working in the kitchen. Probably making dinner. Jasper was so kind. She wanted to be around her all the time forever. Thinking of her made her stomach feel bubbly.   
She never felt this way towards anyone before.   
Suddenly the heavy steps from the kitchen came closer to the bathroom before they stopped in front of the door.   
Peridot wanted her to come in. She wanted to have her company. She wanted to feel her around her.  
“Peridot?” The rough voice said. “Yes?” - “I'll be quickly going to the store. I forgot to buy something. I'll be back in a bit alright?” Peridot clenched her hands around each other. “Okay.”   
She heard the strong woman get dressed and then walk out of the front door.  
Peridot was alone.   
It was so quiet. So dark and quiet.   
Her eyes remained closed.  
No sight.   
She knew she was alone. She knew there was nothing and nobody but her brain wouldn't let her rest in peace. Over and over she felt hands stroking up her legs and body. She felt rough and big hands around her ankles.   
So many times.  
It felt real. It was real. She started sweating.  
Hands touched her shoulders, fingers touched her face, palms touched her breasts. The grabbed her. All at once. She screamed.   
A scream of terror and panic.   
Her body felt helpless as it did many times before.  
It wasn't real. There was nobody.   
Her breath felt heavy and her heart raced fast.   
“Make this stop..” She whined in despair. Peridot slowly sank deep down in the water. Her head hit against the bottom of the tub and her feet reached out on the other side.  
They were cold.  
She couldn't hear a sound underwater. Just her breathing and her heartbeat. The only things that kept her alive.   
Her eyes opened. It was still dark. The tub looked so deep from down here. The water burned in her eyes but she kept them open. Kept them open like it was necessary to do so.  
She opened her mouth. Bubbles swam up to the surface. The surface that seemed so far away. There was no air to breath underneath the surface. No life to give underneath the surface. She ran out of breath. Her sight went blurry.   
She tried to fight her body's urge to get up to the surface. She tried. But she failed.   
Peridot wasn't ruler of her body. It wasn't her body.

 

She was tired of bathing. She was tired of existing.   
Peridot wanted to be around Jasper again. The experience in the bathtub exhausted her and she felt dirty.   
She quickly wrapped a towel around her before she opened the door.   
“Jasper?” She asked in the flat but no response.   
She said she would be gone for just a few minutes. Where is she? Peridot walked around the flat with her wet feet. She felt dizzy and light headed.   
Peridot felt like she was losing it again. Jasper was someone so real and so kind that she could use her in order to stay in contact with reality. Like the small thread that held her.   
But Jasper wasn't here and so wasn't Peridot.  
Her mind wandered off, took control of her body.   
The towel around her suddenly just dropped down on the floor as she opened the door to the balcony.

 

It took longer for Jasper to buy the missing ingredient than she expected. The supermarket was full and it took forever to get through.   
The tall blonde groaned in relief as she opened the door to her warm home.   
She took off her jacket and walked towards the bathroom. “I am ho-” In her surprise the door was open and the room was pitch black. “Peridot?” She asked around the flat.  
No answer.   
Jasper got nervous. Was it a mistake to leave her alone this long? She quickly walked to the living room. It was empty but she saw the towel on the ground. The towel led to the open balcony door.  
Oh please no.. She thought in panic.   
Please no. Please don't tell me that she..

Peridot was confused and lost. She just stood there. Naked in the snow. Her expression blank. 

“Oh god Peridot!” Jasper immediately wrapped her arms around the ice cold body of the girl. “You are going to freeze to death out here!” No response.   
The tall blonde pulled her back inside and quickly wrapped the towel around her naked body. She tried building up eye contact with her, trying to get to know what happened and what was wrong.   
But Peridot didn't respond.   
Her vitals read normal but her face reads murderous.


End file.
